Devices are available for monitoring people traffic in public spaces. For example, ceiling mounted cameras have been used to monitor pedestrians. However, cameras require more power and vastly higher data bandwidth than other ways to measure the traffic. Interpreting camera data is also a complicated and computationally-intensive undertaking, in addition to raising privacy concerns. Infrared motion detectors are another way to measure the traffic, particularly the number of individuals entering or leaving a particular space. However, they too require more power than other solutions and suffer from reduced range when the ambient temperature approaches body temperature.
Accordingly, a need exists for improved ways to monitor, measure, and evaluate people or other traffic in particular spaces.